


The Dare

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lilith is a horny Queen and we all know it, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: Zelda loves her dressing up routine and being early, Lilith cannot go without her morning sex. After many days of being late to everything, the ginger has an idea to settle things for both.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	The Dare

It was 6 am when Zelda woke up. The sky was still dark and some birds could be heard. The entire house was in silence, its occupants barely returning to the land of the living from their dreams.

Everybody knew Zelda Spellman was an early riser, she would spend hours methodically doing her makeup and curling her hair. Then she would take her time to decide on what clothes she would hear for the day. There were plenty of variables to consider, such as places, type of ground, colors and such. Clothes meant power, and she needed to have the perfect outfit for each day.

Lilith was quite the opposite, she loved to sleep in. The Queen of Hell had a tendency of skipping breakfast to use that time to get ready for the day. Even with that, there were days in which she was up so late she had to use magic to finish getting ready or wear a partial glamour for the day. Because just like Zelda she too could spend hours trying to decide what to wear, only to go back to the first choice.

Another important thing was the Queen of Hell loved her morning sex. She called it a good way to start the day. Ever since she had moved in with Zelda she intended to make a tradition of it. Zelda called it a way to make them be late, even if she secretly loved it. On top of her girlfriend sleeping in, she had to deal with her changing the alarms to later just so they could fuck.

She had enjoyed it at first, but her duties as high priestess and directrix came first, and she hated being late. Lilith didn’t care for it, going for the logic ‘a queen is never late, everyone else is just early’.

On that day Zelda had woken up very early, leaving Lilith asleep at their bed, and taken her good time to get ready. She was finishing her makeup when she heard a soft moan and rumbling of sheets from behind her, signal that her girlfriend had woken up.

The demoness always had wild hair in the morning, and she rose her head sleepily, taking wild strands out of her face.

-Is it morning already? –She yawned as she observed Zelda’s form from behind. –Or you’re just extremely early again?

-Some of us have responsibilities, you know? –The ginger said, harsh words but with a soft voice. –It’s going to be 8 am soon.

Lilith got out of bed and walked towards Zelda. She stood naked behind her and pressed soft kisses to her neck. The ginger moaned and Lilith grabbed her waist, turning her around. She leaned in to kiss her lips when Zelda pulled back, with a frown in her face, and pointed to the clock in the wall.

Lilith shrugged it off and went back for her kiss.

-Just wake up earlier, we’ll have more time. –Said Zelda as she stepped out of the embrace. She knew if she gave in they wouldn’t leave the room for a long time. It always happened with the demoness.

-Good morning to you too. –Lilith said sarcastically as her eyes trailed Zelda’s body.

-Not today darling, I told you I needed you to wake up early.

-You’re directrix, you can arrive at whatever hour you desire. –Lilith insisted, not giving up.

Zelda shook her head. –Get dressed, we’re going to be late.

The demoness however, had other plans in mind. She leaned against the wall, flashing her breasts at Zelda.

-Oh really? I’m the queen of hell, you can’t make me- She said biting her lower lip, encasing her ice blue orbs with Zelda’s green ones.

-I’m the high priestess, directrix of this coven and your girlfriend. I can do what I want.-Zelda held her stare and took another step towards her.

The ginger then pressed her fingers to Lilith’s center, finding her undeniably wet, and heard her gasp with a naughty smile.

-Only because I let you. - Lilith replied, trying not to melt and moan into Zelda’s touch.

-Is that so? - Zelda smiled and began rubbing circles, teasing her clitoris. Lilith trembled and her hips jerked into Zelda’s hand. -Because it feels like I’m winning.

-Hmmm. - Lilith moaned and captured Zelda’s lips in a wild kiss. -Shut up and take me.

-You always love when I worship you.

-I do, now fuck me.

Instead Zelda took a step back. Lilith almost fell forward from the loss of support.

-I have a proposition for you, a sort of game. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.

-Hm? –Muttered Lilith, missing Zelda’s hand.

-If you win I’m your slave for a day, if I win you’re mine.

As Zelda spoke she retreated to her wardrobe, pulling something out.

Lilith, horny as ever, and absolutely entrapped in Zelda’s frame gave a consent nod, not even seeing the thing Zelda was talking about.

-Wear this the whole day.- Said Zelda while holding a small vibrator in her hand. Lilith laughed loudly.

-That thing is tiny!

-Then you’ll have no problem winning.

-Are you being serious right now?

-Unless you think you can’t win?

-Gimme that! - Replied Lilith, never the one to refuse a challenge. She placed it over her clitoris and walked towards the mirror, admiring her naked body. -I think it suits me.

Zelda smiled wickedly and held a small remote. -It definitely does.

She loved her girlfriend, but she was aching for a little payback after all the times they had been late because of her horniness.

Lilith didn’t see, still too busy admiring herself.

-Get dressed now, we’re being expected for breakfast.- Added Zelda, who had finished dressing up in her directrix suit as Lilith self-indulged her eyes.

-Someone’s bossy today. - Replied Lilith stretching lazily her body. -Will you try to dress me as well?

-Just put some clothes on. –Zelda sighed, she hadn’t lied about being late.

Lilith walked towards their bed and laid down.

-I think I like it like this.

-Lilith…

-You didn’t even finish worshipping me this morning!

Zelda sighed and while Lilith closed her eyes to stretch like a cat, she pressed the first setting of the remote. The brunette opened her eyes widely and a moan escaped her lips.

-What…?

The ginger witch smirked. -I forgot to add, I have the remote.

Lilith gulped, that had been stronger than what she had anticipated and seeing Zelda in so much control made her undeniably more aroused. – So you won’t you come and worship me?

Zelda walked towards her and Lilith closed her eyes, ready to moan some more, only to have her legs lifted up and lacy black underwear go up. It immediately soaked through her wetness and held the vibrator in place, but Zelda didn’t stop, instead putting black pants on her. As she did she caressed her slender legs and the demoness only felt her herself going crazy for her touch.

-I’d advice bringing a change of clothes. - Zelda said with a smirk, throwing a matching blazer at the brunette’s head. -It’s going to be a long day. - She then kissed Lilith’s dumbfounded lips and moved aside to retouch her lipstick.

The brunette was a hot wet mess on the bed, with smudged lipstick across her face, an aching core and blazer thrown across her. With a blink she realized those weren’t her clothes, they were Zelda’s. They fitted a bit loose, but that was probably for the best since the vibrator wouldn’t be noticeable.

-Is that permission to go into your wardrobe? - She asked while putting on the blazer, not bothering with a bra. She knew how picky the ginger was with her clothes.

-On second thought I’ll be the one choosing the change on clothes.

-Naughty, I like it.

Zelda chose that moment to press the remote again, and Lilith let out a sharp gasp as she was standing up. -Will you be doing that all day? I thought you didn’t want to be late.

To which Zelda responded by increasing the intensity a bit and Lilith had to bit her lips to prevent herself from moaning again. Still she felt her knees grow weak and knew she wouldn’t be able to resist many of those.

-You’re coming with me to the academy today. It might be good for them to see their Queen from time to time.

-Is that so?

-Unless you want to address Hell court with that? –Zelda pressed the remote for emphasis and Lilith bit her lips.

-So what academy business are we seeing today?

Zelda smiled and offered her arm for Lilith to take. They went downstairs together, before Hilda even had the chance to call them. She seemed surprised to see them so early but didn’t say anything about it.

They sat down and Zelda pressed the remote again, sending vibrations to Lilith’s core. The brunette could barely sit still and had a really hard time with the stares the other Spellman’s gave her.

-Lilith are you okay? You seem very… hype. –Sabrina asked after Lilith had jumped in her seat for the third time.

-Oh yes Sabrina, your aunt and I simply made a morning ritual and it filled me with energy.

-Oh what kind of ritual? I need that for school, I’m so tired in the mornings.

Hilda, noticing something was off, intervened.

-Weird, I didn’t hear you coming from outside.

-That’s because we didn’t.- replied Zelda.

-Yeah, we did it on the bed.- Added Lilith with a naughty smile, which horrified Hilda, Sabrina didn’t understand and Ambrose simple laughed. It got her an increase in the vibration and she had to hide her face behind her cup of tea.

-If you’ll excuse me I need to… -Lilith tried to escape, only to be interrupted by Zelda.

-Nonsense, you haven’t eaten yet. You might be Queen but you still need sustenance.

Zelda held Lilith’s hands and kept her rooted to the table, while with her other hand increasing the vibrations on the remote.

Lilith felt her arousal growing and she didn’t want to make a show in front of everyone.

-I’m really not hungry.

-I think you are. Look at how you’re trembling. That’s a clear sign of hunger.

-No, it’s not.- interrupted Hilda but they ignored her.

-Zelds…

Under the table Zelda pressed her free hand against her front and wasn’t surprised to find it damp. Fortunately she wore dark pants so it wouldn’t be noticeable.

-Just bite some muffins. –She said as she handed her one.

Lilith bit hard to muffle her moan as she felt herself reaching her peak. Her legs trembled and she squeezed Zelda’s hand so hard she almost broke it. Still she could feel the ginger’s knowing smile on her and tried very hard not to blush, glaring instead.

-Quick magic lesson, you can use spells to increase technologic devices.- Zelda let out with absolute normalcy, while Lilith tried to regain her breath and pretended she was only biting food.

-That’s cheating. –Whined Lilith, still with her face behind the muffin. Then she added an unconvincing lie. –And hmm, this is really good.

After the very awkward breakfast they excused themselves from the table and went back into their room. They still had some time, after it was Lilith’s long morning sex they had skipped with their dare.

-Heavens Lily you really made a big mess of yourself. You’re soaking! –Zelda said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

The brunette pouted and glared at her. Zelda laughed and hugged her, playing with her brunette waves.

-I told you I needed you to worship me.- Lilith felt the now cold juices on her legs and blushed furiously, closing her eyes in shame.

-Don’t worry now Lily, I’ll worship you soon.- Zelda took her to the bathroom and slipped the now juice soaked pants off of her legs, then did the same with the underwear. The brunette let her do, standing partly naked in the middle of the room.

-Lay down for me?

Lilith did, hissing at the contact of the cold floor with her bottom. Yet she relaxed when Zelda began cleaning her legs with a warm cloth and closed her eyes while she slide other clothes on. This time a black skirt that hugged every curve of Lilith’s waist and behind.

-Do you want me to take it off? - Zelda asked with a small smile reaching her lips.

-And lose the bet? Leave it, I can handle anything you throw at me. –Lilith stubbornly said as she smothered the new skirt.

Zelda laughed and shook her head. 

-Suit yourself.

-I’ll be the one laughing at the end, when you’re my little slave for the day.

The ginger responded by rolling her eyes and pressing the remote which send strong vibrations, stimulating the brunette’s core.

Unprepared, Lilith moaned loudly and then covered her mouth with her hands. The whole house had probably heard that.

-That’s… I’m still sensitive!- She protested.

-You said anything. –Zelda replied with a mischievous smile in her face. They were in for a very interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first piece of (published) smut, hope you enjoyed! Idk if I'll continue it, should I? Or is an open ending better? Idk, leave it in the comments! <3


End file.
